


Tony Convinces Bruce to Top the Shit Out of Him and Steve . . . It's Awesome

by ErraticNeurosis



Series: Experiments [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: (always and forever), (sort of?), Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Bruce, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Switch!Tony, fucking machine (briefly), sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErraticNeurosis/pseuds/ErraticNeurosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sees Bruce and Steve's little "home video" and decides to have some fun. But first he has to get Steve on-board, and Bruce of course. What Steve and Tony get is not what they planned, it's better, much much better.</p><p>Update: I promise this part will be finished by the end of Thanksgiving break!!! College is harder than it looks!!!! I will make it worth your time though so fear not my smutty darlings ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phase One: The Fun Part

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhh, I'm sorry it took me like seven months to post this! Hope you like chapter one. I figured Tony deserved some private time with Steve since Bruce got his fill. Chapter will definitely have so hardcore kink in it so get ready ;). Also this unbeta'd and all that jaz so the mistakes are my own and I apologize for them, I really do try to weed them all out.

Tony wasn’t really one for porn, he never had been. His mind moved too quickly for it-even when all he wanted was to get off. He would feel his skin get warm, his breathing would quicken, his cock would harden and . . . nothing. He would stare at the screen of whatever device he was on, and his thoughts would be on anything _but_ what was happening on that screen.

He’d be running stress tests in his mind on new alloys as his fingers wrapped around his cock, or he’d be planning how to avoid his next meeting with the board of directors while he fucked himself with whatever expensive toy he was using.

But this? This was a whole new level of porn.

This was light years away from whatever shit he was subscribed to on the internet (JARVIS kept track of . . . well, basically everything, but his porn subscriptions were included in that). This was the Mecca of the porn, the holy grail, the . . . the . . . wow it was just so _fucking hot_. Tony had always known he had the sexiest boyfriends it was possible to have. He couldn’t even look at Steve with feeling his mouth go dry and there was just something about how _soft_ -looking Bruce was that always made want to reach out and touch him, to twine his fingers through those wonderful curls, or runs his hands over his body. Of course soft was the last word he would use to describe Bruce right now.

The hologram hovering over Tony’s bed showed the crystal clear image of Bruce kneeling on his bed behind Steve, spanking him. Which surprised Tony a little; Steve is so sensitive that he usually isn’t into pain, but there’s no question of how much he’s enjoying the attention Bruce is giving him. He could see Steve’s every twitch and hear all his little broken gasps and mewls of pain. He could also see Bruce’s face. His eyes, despite their cool green tint, looked . . . fiery. His gaze roved across Steve’s body, across the reddening skin of his ass, the taut muscles of his back, to where his callused fingers twisted and clenched in the sheets. It looked like he was caught between memorizing every inch of Steve and planning how to ravage him next.

Tony’s breath stuttered as Bruce landed a particularly brutal slap on the skin at the very top of Steve’s thigh, the space right before the swell of his fantastic ass. Steve let out a high-pitched little whine and turned his face into the sheets, trying to stifle the noise. Tony tightened his grip on the base of his cock-he couldn’t come yet, no way-as Bruce slid his fingers into Steve’s hair and twisted them brutally, pulling Steve’s head to side. Tony heard him whisper something filthy in the dangerously low voice he’d only ever heard Bruce use the night they’d done their little “experiment” with Steve.

Even though he hadn’t actually been there when they’d fucked, he still felt like he was part of what was happening on screen. This was something the three of them shared, a sweet secret they kept hidden from the rest of the world.

Tony loved the fact that no one but Bruce and Steve knew the sound of Tony’s voice as he came during morning sex, raspy and quiet from all the hours he’d spent fighting sleep in the lab. Or how needy Steve is, begging for one (or both) of them to touch him, to slide inside him, even when he’s already been getting fucked for hours. Or the way Bruce gets so quiet when either of them suck him off, his eyes wide behind his glasses, lips just barely parted, almost as if he’s afraid that if he breaks the silence the moment will disappear. Tony has plenty of secrets, but he’s never wanted to protect any of them half as much as this one.

Now Steve was rocking back onto Bruce’s fingers, fucking himself desperately. Even though the camera had been across the room Tony could perfectly see Steve trembling as he arched his back, trying to give Bruce the best possible view. It caught Tony completely by surprise when Steve shouted,

“ _Your’s_ sir!” His voice high and tight as he answered Bruce.

He came across the bed, cock jerking against his stomach, completely untouched. Bruce’s commands still ringing in Tony’s ears. Tony had a feeling they were the reason Steve had come so suddenly. Bruce so let go of himself like he was doing on the screen, he tried to keep everything contained.

The satisfied smile on Bruce’s face made Tony wish he could have been there to lick Steve’s come off his stomach and kiss Bruce, tangling his fingers in those perfect curls and running his hand across his chest.

Tony came a few moments later. He tightened his hand around his cock and thrust into his grip slowly. When he started to spurt come across his fingers Bruce was thrusting into Steve so carefully, the tip of his nose brushing Steve’s cheek as their lips hover mere centimeters apart. Tony had barely even made it to the end of video and he still wanted  _hours_ more of footage.

That gave Tony an idea and Tony has always had the best ideas.

 

***

 

Tony decided to talk to Steve first. They need to figure out how to approach Bruce about this. He works so hard to keep a lid on everything. Every emotion is carefully repressed. Tony knows that Steve isn’t stupid, they both know how much Bruce hides from them when it comes to what he’s feeling. Except for how much he loves them of course. Tony can’t stand how Bruce never seems to stop giving.

It’s not just about the small touches (fingers trailing across the back of his neck, his head pillowed on Steve’s shoulder), or the times when he shuts down all the computers and equipment in his lab even if it’s just to sit in silence with one of them. Bruce gives them everything, and Tony and Steve know he’s only able to do it because he’s holding back the anger and hate and _pain_ he feels every moment of the day. So maybe that’s what this is about. Steve and Tony giving something to Bruce in return, giving _everything_ they have to offer. He’s hoping Bruce will see it as an opportunity for release, or at least just a night of fantastic sex.

So, game plan. Time to bring Steve in on “Mission Sexy Times, A.K.A. Bruce Gets In Touch With His Inner Dom, A.K.A. Sweet Mother Theresa I Hope My Boyfriends Are Down For This or I Will Die of Blue Balls and Missed Opportunities” . . . maybe he would toss around better code names. Tony decided there was no time like the present and strode into his palatial bathroom. He needed to shower and figure out his plan of attack.

Tony found Steve on his floor (they all technically still have private floors, not that they are used privately that often; their spaces have started to bleed into each other) in the room everyone calls his studio. For some reason Steve objects to that, claiming he isn’t actually a professional and that he’s just “doodling.” Everyone else on the team calls bullshit.

“Steve! My darling, my cupcake, my sweet ray of sunshine, my blossom!”

Steve didn’t look up from the huge stretch of heavy white paper he was carefully shading with charcoal, but Tony could see the smile that twitched across his lips, even though Steve tried to hide it.

“Yes, buttercup?”

Tony was caught off guard by the chuckle he let out. Steve didn’t usually play along.

“Oh now, give a guy some warning, I wasn’t even filming that!”

Steve finally put down the thick stick of charcoal in his hands and carefully placed it down on a square of scrap paper next to the rest of his pencils. He turned to face Tony, and for what must have been hundredth time that week Tony silently thanked the powers that be that Steve’s only modes of dress include: skin-tight and nearly see-through, or full uniform.

“You know I have to preserve my image, big strong Captain, can’t let word get out that I answer to “cupcake.”’

Tony could tell Steve was poking fun at him, he had that adorable little half-smile, his lips curved up slightly on the right. Tony decided he wanted to put a different kind of smile on that genetically perfect face,

“And a few other things.” Steve blushed slightly.

Tony sauntered forward slowly. When he reached Steve’s swivel chair (specially designed and reinforced to handle a super-soldier by yours truly) he hooked his foot around one of the rungs and swung Steve around so he was fully facing him. Steve didn’t say anything, just looked up at him, questioning gaze on his face. Tony smiled, a real smile, not the ones he brings out for photo-ops and people he is legally contracted to make nice with, and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair.

Steve sighed softly and leaned into the touch incrementally. Once, a few months ago when they had been sprawled on the couch, just moments from sleep, Steve had whispered something to Tony. It had been barely audible above the episode of “Star Trek” they’d been watching, but he’d heard it all the same, and was unlikely to forget it. Steve had said that sometimes he thought that all those years in the ice had made him cold, frozen him to the core, and sometimes he felt like Bruce and Tony’s touches were the only thing that made him feel warm all the way through. He’d said that it was different with Tash and Clint and Thor, or any of the others-that Bruce and Tony made him feel like he’d never been frozen, like he hadn’t missed a thing under the ice, and that he _fit_ there between them. Steve had never said anything about it since, but Tony knew he’d said the same to Bruce at some point. Ever since they tried to touch him as much as possible, even if it was just their fingers brushing across his when one of them handed him a cup of coffee.

Tony was startled out his reverie when he felt Steve’s hand wrap around his wrist. Steve’s gaze was a little more concerned now,

“Is something wrong?”

Tony shook his head and grinned wickedly,

“Oh cupcake, nothing’s wrong, in fact everything is perfect.”

Steve looked even more confused now. Tony decided to have a little fun and slid onto Steve’s lap, knees alongside either of Steve’s thighs. Then he slid his other hand into Steve’s hair and angled his head back with both hands so he was looking up into his eyes.

“I was just remembering something that definitely _was_ filmed . . . ” Tony saw Steve’s eyes widen, and he relished the little gasp of breath Steve took in as Tony tightened his grip on Steve’s hair just a little.

“I-I uh-didn’t realize Bruce had sent that to you already. I-you don’t-it didn’t bother-”

Tony leaned down, capturing Steve’s lips in a soft kiss. He felt the edges of Steve’s teeth, his mouth still open as he tried to talk around Tony’s lips. He pulled back and pressed a finger to Steve’s mouth.

“Steve. Why would that bother me? It was the hottest the porn I’ve ever watched in my life. It was the sexiest thing that has ever been committed to film-other than myself of course. I want it put in a hall of fame-no every hall-I want it played in times square, I-” Steve brought his arms up around Tony’s waist, snaking one across his shoulders, and tugged him back down into another kiss. Tony could feel the slight smirk on his face.

“Please stop talking, you know how I worry about you running out of oxygen.”

Tony pulled back, shocked expression perfectly composed on his face,

“How dare you! That is just-”

“Entirely true? Your boyfriend trying to protect your big sexy brain from dying of oxygen deprivation?” Steve was barely holding back the grin from his face and Tony felt a shivery kind of jerk in his chest. He’d never believed he could love someone this much.

“Oh please, tell me more about my big sexy brain.”

Steve was quiet for a moment, simply looking at Tony, then he finally let the grin spread across his face and leaned up to whisper in Tony’s ear,

“You get enough praise, besides, I’d really rather know why you’re sitting in my lap right now, not that I don’t appreciate it.”

“Well I saw that video and I just _had_ to get my hands on you.”

Tony felt Steve’s lips still against his neck and his fingers tighten around his waist.

“I-do we have to talk about it?”

Tony knows it’s ridiculous but he finds Steve’s shyness incredibly sexy; Bruce thinks it’s his cruel sense of humor, Steve agrees.

Tony didn’t say anything at first, he just ran his hands slowly across Steve’s chest. There was a sharp intake of breath as Tony’s fingertips brushed across one of Steve’s nipples. It was ridiculous how sensitive Steve was. Tony circled his finger around Steve’s nipple and slid his other hand under the hem of his shirt,

“I just wish I could have been there.”

Tony’s fingertip slid across Steve’s other nipple under the fabric of his shirt.

“But then again you two looked so beautiful together.”

The chair creaked as Steve arched into Tony’s touch, his cheeks already slightly pink.

“You on your knees for Bruce like that, giving him everything-” Tony pinched Steve’s nipple and pulled his shirt up so his chest was exposed, “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“To _n_ yyy, _god_.” Tony’s skin tingled as Steve’s breath brushed his neck.

Instead of replying Tony licked the skin under Steve’s ear and dragged his teeth across it, savoring the way Steve moaned pulled Tony tighter against him.

“I want to see it again.”

Tony pinched Steve’s other nipple, twisting slightly. He rocked his hips against Steve’s and bit him again.

“I can’t stop thinking about it. You spread out and so _open_ for him . . . Tell me what it was like, getting spanked like a little slut?”

Tony loved dirty talk, seriously loved it. He loved the way his partners either couldn’t get enough of it, telling him not to stop, or blushed at his words, slightly scandalized. He was incredibly lucky that Steve was both. This time it was Tony who moaned, Steve’s hand suddenly pressing against his cock while the other fumbled with his belt.

“God Tony, it was amazing, I-I loved it-taking it for him like that.”

Tony moaned, Steve’s palm sliding across Tony’s cock. Going commando was obviously the right choice. His fingers curled Tony’s length and he slowly stroked him. For a few moments Tony forgot to say anything, enjoying the feeling of his cock filling out under Steve’s fingers. Steve’s teeth dug into Tony’s shoulder slightly as he arched into Steve’s touch.

“It must have been so hard, I know how sensitive that tight ass of your is.”

Tony’s voice had dropped lower, a raspy whisper in Steve’s ear that sent shivers through him.

“Ohh-it-god why are these pants so tight, I can’t even reach-it was . . .but I-I wanted . .”

Tony rose slightly, knees digging into the chair, and Steve slipped his other hand under Tony’s cock, massaging his balls lightly.

“You wanted to be good for him didn’t you? Follow his orders perfectly?”

Steve’s fingers tightened incrementally and he quickened the pace of the hand jacking off his cock.

“Yes, oh my god yes.” Steve’s voice was tight, his breath hot and quick against Tony’s skin. His eyes were closed tightly, cheeks a bright rosy color.

“You’re such a good boy.”

Tony rolled his hips into Steve’s grip and Steve sagged into Tony’s touch, lips dragging down his neck,

“ _Ahh_ , Tony, shit!”

Tony grinned at the ceiling, he knew Steve couldn’t see him, his face buried in the fabric of Tony’s shirt. Tony fisted his hand in Steve’s hair and pulled his head back,

“You want to be good for me too right?” Steve nodded once shakily, pulling against Tony’s grip and Tony gave him a feral smile, “I know you do. Now I want you to get on your knees and suck my cock like the whore you are.”

Tony slid from Steve’s lap and stood, kicking the chair away as Steve fell to the ground, kneeling in front of him. For a moment Tony was worried Steve had dropped too quickly and hurt his knees, but Steve just tore off his shirt and arched his back, staring up at Tony expectantly. It took all of Tony’s willpower not to just finish himself off right there and come across Steve’s perfect lips. But he couldn’t do that, as sexy as it would be, he had to get Steve on board first.

Tony let his gaze travel down Steve body, eyes lingering on his perfectly muscled stomach, the curve of his cock under his clothes, the way he had pushed his knees apart so Tony could stand between them. He was so eager to please, Tony could see it in the happily-glazed look in Steve’s eyes.

Tony took his cock in his hand, stroking lightly and used the other to angle Steve’s head back.

“Such a good boy,” He said again, “You’re such a perfect slut, so needy you’ll take anything.”

“Tony, _please_.” Steve’s voice was a quiet whine.

“Open your mouth. You’re going to take my whole cock.”

Steve didn’t say anything as he let his lips part, but Tony saw his fingers twitch towards his own cock.

Tony stepped forward and guided the head of his cock, into Steve’s mouth. He stroked it across his tongue gently for a few moments, enjoying the pliable wetness of Steve’s mouth. Then he slid forward slowly, running his fingers through Steve’s hair soothingly. He reached the back of Steve’s mouth and stopped, he knew it would be hard for Steve not to move, but that he would love working to do it, working to please him.

“Keep your eyes open Steve.” This was Tony’s only warning before he slid the rest of the way into Steve’s throat. They both groaned when he bottomed out. Tony at the sight of Steve’s lips pressed against base of his cock. Steve at the feeling of being so full and . . . _used_.

Tony held himself there until he saw Steve’s eyes start to water, then he pulled back _slowly_ , and let the very tip of his cock rest on Steve’s tongue again as he took gasping breaths. Tony slid forward again. This time beginning a deliberate rhythm of fucking into Steve’s throat, bottoming out firmly on each stroke.

“I know how much you love Bruce taking control like that, you don’t have to tell me.”

Steve’s throat tightened around Tony as he swallowed and Tony moaned, letting his head fall back briefly. Steve’s eyes widened as Tony tightened his grip on his hair and shifted his other hand to grip Steve’s jaw.

“See the thing is, I love it too,” Tony thrust forward and held Steve down on his cock again. “So I’m thinking we should we talk to him about taking this whole dominance game we’ve been playing to another level.”

Steve let out a muffled moan, spit dripping down his chin. Tony could feel the quick rhythm of Steve’s hand as he jerked himself off.

“I want to see him tear. you. apart.” Tony fucked into Steve’s throat hard on each word. He loved the wet sounds Steve was letting out.

“And I wouldn’t mind being along for that ride as well Stevie. I know it may not seem like it too, but I understand the desire to . . . surrender.”

Tony quickened his pace as he spoke. Just talking about this was bringing him closer, he could imagine how it would be. Brue would be to so brutal and precise, knowing just how to reduce them down to nothing but the desire to come.

“Does that sound nice Steve?” Tony looked down at Steve, breath taken away by how he wrecked he looked. His eyes were bright and Tony almost thought he was on the verge of tears. Steve let out a filthy gagging sound as he tried to nod eagerly. Tony shoved forward and yanked Steve’s hair, holding him as deep as he could as he came down Steve’s throat.

Steve let out desperate moans and choked off sounds as he furiously worked his cock, entire body tightening as he came all over the floor and Tony’s shoes.

Tony dropped to his knees and pulled Steve into a tight hug.

“So good Steve, you’re so good for us. You’re perfect, you know that right? So fucking sexy.”

Steve didn’t say anything, just gasping for breath against Tony’ chest as he caught his breath, recovering from the fucking Tony had just given him. He waited patiently until Steve shifted, looking up him, face a come-and-spit-covered mess,

“When do we talk to Bruce?”

 


	2. Phase Two: The Not-So Fun Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as a business pitch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy! College is harder than I thought! I was only planning on two chapters but I wanted to give you guys proof I hadn't forgotten about this!

At first Steve thought Bruce hadn’t taken to the idea. When they’d sat him down in the living earlier that evening he’d been very quiet-once they’d gotten him to calm down-

“No Bruce, for the tenth time, we’re not upset. _If_ you’d crossed _any_ boundaries we would have-would you just listen?”

Then he’d just looked at them with that stare that meant he was trying to look non-threatening when he was really learning what made you tick, and how to take you apart. That stare was one of the first things Tony had noticed about Bruce one the helicarrier. Tony and Steve had laid everything out, had told Bruce that they wanted him to do things to them that would probably make a pornstar blush.  

All Bruce had asked was if they were sure, if they knew what they were getting into. They’d both been honest, this was something new for both of them, so how could they know? Then Steve had said that since Bruce had given him that first order, it was all he could think of-surrendering to him, letting Bruce push him till he felt like he would break, and then feeling Bruce put him back together again. That he’d _dreamt_ about Bruce and Tony’s hands on his skin, bruising him, making him theirs. Tony had wanted to fuck him right there on the kitchen floor, but it had been a serious moment, it was just also a sexy one. He’d only just managed a choked-out agreement, too lost in fantasies about what he hoped was in their future to really contribute to the conversation: “Yes, _god_ yes, all of that and more hopefully.”

Unfortunately Steve had basically entered panic mode the second Bruce had left the room, which Tony found adorable for some reason. He’d paced around his living room practically ringing his hands like the enormous, blond mother hen he was.

“We shouldn’t have ambushed him like that! What were we _thinking_? We took that way too fast. Now he’s never going to be comfortable enough to try _anything_ again is he? Oh god . . . I hope not . . . hopefully he’ll just decide not to take anything further than it’s already gone? Oh _god._ what if he leaves us? What if he thinks we’re not good for the Hulk?”

Steve’s voice had started out as a panicked hiss but it quickly rose to as close to a shout as Steve ever got off the battlefield.

“Steve you need to take a deep breath-I can’t _believe_ I’m the voice of reason here but-it really did not go that badly. He was just processing. And honestly I’m insulted for _him_ that you think something is little as this could scare him off.”

Tony called back to him from the couch, head pillowed on the cushions as he watched Steve pace.

“You’re sure?” Steve came to a stop, shoes nearly sliding across the floor. Tony could tell he was looking for some comfort; it had been difficult for both of them to express so much to Bruce when he was so quiet. It was especially difficult for Steve, who was used to different standards of privacy. He still frequently got overwhelmed by how much people just _put out_ on the internet for the world to see, which Tony found endearing considering his entire life been spent in the spotlight.

“Yes! He did that thing where he polished his glasses under the table, you know, that thing he does when he’s doing some hardcore planning?” Tony smiled softly at Steve, waving for Steve to join him on the couch.

“Oh. I didn’t notice . . . I can’t believe I didn’t notice that!” Steve slumped down onto the couch next to him, head tilted towards Tony’s. Tony reached over and re-settled Steve with his head in his lap, hands brushing gently through his hair.

“Yeah, because you were trying too hard not to pop a boner in the kitchen.”

Tony tried to sound accusatory but failed entirely.

“That is a disgusting phrase. That is also incredibly rude, especially considering you actually had one!”

Steve chuckled into Tony’s stomach as he rolled over, snuggling closer to his warmth.

“I am not ashamed to admit that because it is entirely true, hearing you talk like that was way sexier than I thought it would be.”

Steve didn’t reply, he just felt across the sofa until he found Tony’s hand. They sat in silence for a few moments, then Steve shifted, looking up into Tony’s eyes with a very serious expression on his face,

“Is it terrible that I’m afraid he’ll say no . . . I didn’t know how much I _needed_ this until I got a taste and now . . . I don’t know what I’ll do if he takes it all away.”

“No sweetheart, it’s not terrible. He knows you’ll still be here and you’ll still love him if he says no and that’s what matters. Besides he’s not going to say no. He needs this just as much as we do.” Tony pulled Steve’s hand up to his mouth and pressed his lips to their entwined fingers softly. It wasn’t until now, with Bruce and Steve, that Tony realized how much he loved simple affection. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he knew he was almost as touch-starved as Bruce was, who let his hands wander to them at every possible moment. Actually they were all walking disasters who’d do anything for a hug when he really got down to it.

“Ok . . . I believe you . . . Tony? Can we just, stay here for a few minutes?” Steve mumbled, face turned back into Tony’s stomach.

“Nope, because when you fall asleep I won’t be able to carry you to bed. You are just too enormous, I’ve been meaning to bring it up for while, you really need to cut back on the desserts.”

“Shut it Tony, you know you love that I’m a total beefcake.” Steve unsuccessfully tried to hide his grin in Tony’s shirt. Tony’s mind meanwhile, nearly ceased to exist entirely as it was consumed by the shock of hearing Steve say the word “beefcake.”

“ . . . Jarvis, please save that audio, for the rest of forever.”

Steve laughed, sitting up.

“Come to bed with me? Bruce is probably down in his lab and I don’t feel like sleeping alone tonight.” His voice was soft, echoing across the open floor plan of the living room.

“Sure Grandpa, I know it’s rough for you, staying up past sunset.” Tony pulled himself to his feet and followed Steve towards the elevator.

“If I remember correctly you were begging this Grandpa to take you to bed and fuck you silly not two days ago.” Steve chuckled and leaned against the wall beside the elevator and smiled at Tony.

“ . . . I stand by that decision.”

 


	3. Part 3: Nearly There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my lovely subscribers . . . I am so sorry, I am trash I know. i just want to say, mental illness is a bitch, but I'm back better than ever and I'm looking forward to writing filthy smut for you all!

At first Steve thought he was imagining that Bruce’s touches had gotten more _commanding_. Bruce had always been very tactile, even before they’d gotten involved (though it had taken months for Bruce to trust any member of the team with more than a handshake). He was just the type of person who prefered physical reassurance. But lately things had been different. Their touches had become more charged, like he was saying something with each brush of his fingers, something he hadn’t been saying before. Mostly it sounded something like, “By the time I’m done with you you’re going to be begging to even lick my boots,” or maybe, “I’ve thought of how pretty you’d look tied to my bed with my cock in your ass.”

At breakfast a few days after their talk Bruce tightly circled his fingers around Steve’s wrist under the table while they were eating and didn’t let go the entire time. He felt a lurch in his stomach each time he thought of the weight of Bruce’s hand. His fingers were rough against his skin and dug into the soft flesh where his wrist met his hand just brutally enough to make sure Steve would not be able to ignore them. When he’d tried to reach for his cellphone after it buzzed on the table, Bruce had wrenched his hand down so sharply Steve had to stifle a moan in his orange juice. When Bruce and Tony sat on the couch watching reruns of Macgyver and Star Trek (“For science Steve, always for science.”) Steve saw Bruce’s hand curl across the back of Tony’s neck positively, fingers occasionally twisting into the adorable little curls at the nape of his neck that Tony always complained about. One night when Steve was making a salad in the kitchen; Bruce had slid his hands under the hem of his shirt silently and pushed him against the counter, nails digging into his back as he kissed him, dragging them across his skin deliciously slowly. Then he’d walked away without a word. Steve had stumbled to the bathroom and yanked his shirt off, nearly tearing it, so he could watch the bruises bloom and then fade across his back.

These moments were tantalizing for Steve—something with the promise of more. They were definitely something warm he could remember when out on a mission or alone in his room. Even so, he wasn’t sure what to expect of the future. He knew Tony was still confident they had nothing to worry about (except running out of patience); but Steve wasn’t entirely convinced. Bruce wasn’t in the habit of trusting himself—or of giving himself something he wanted.

“Jarvis? Lights please.”

Steve glanced towards the ceiling briefly as he flipped onto his stomach and burrowed deeper into his blankets.

“Or course sir.”

He couldn’t let his thoughts keep running in circles. Bruce would decide for them. That’s what all this was about wasn’t it?

 

——

 

Tony was gasping. His breath burned in his lungs painfully. The windows were set to black-out—Tony wanted to be able to imagine that Bruce was _there_ with him in the dark. However, he was painfully and undeniably not there. This didn’t stop Tony from pretending that the cock fucking into him was Bruce’s. Tony didn’t usually use fucking machines, he had a few, what engineer didn’t? (The one’s who are lying, that’s who). He was usually too lazy bother getting one from the closet, or wherever he stuffed them. This particular machine was small and unobtrusive. Tony flexed his thighs and bounced a little, kicking the speed up a few notches on the tiny remote he was clutching. The original concept had been based on Sybian . . . just better in every way (guys can get off on some good vibrations just as much as that ladies, thank you very much). Tony ground down hard on the device as the dildo moved up. He braced his hands behind him, holding his own ankles, and tried not shout. It was 12:30 pm and he lived in a house superspies and the hearing-enhanced. The dildo, curved beautifully, hammered into his prostate. Tony’s teeth sunk into his lip and he let out a little whimper.

For the record, this was not his fault. He did not make a habit of carving enormous chunks out of his day just to get fucked by a mechanized cock. He usually saved that for cocks that were actually attached to people. This time though, matters had been taken out of his hands: He’d shown up for his 10:30 sparring session with Bruce exactly on time, which was a miracle he’d said he should be rewarded for (the theory was that if Bruce was comfortable being aggressive with the team, the hulk wouldn’t feel the need to be). Bruce had chuckled and shook his head, gesturing toward the boxing ring. Everything had been normal for the first half-hour.

Tony had gone in for a punch to the ribs and just as he was about to land it, his feet went out from under him. The world spun and Tony went down on his back. Bruce went down with him, cushioning the fall slightly. Tony’s breath caught in his chest and he was still gasping when Bruce slammed his wrists above his head. Tony arched up trying to throw him. Bruce just tightened his knees on either side of his ribcage and ground down against Tony’s cock. The next gasp Tony let out had nothing to with the surprise of the fall and everything to do with Bruce’s feet hooking over his thighs and spreading his legs apart.

“Stay.”

Then Bruce leaned down and bit Tony’s neck, high and just under the ear. When he moved down to Tony’s collarbone Tony whined and twisted his wrists. Bruce sat up, eyes just barely tinted green.

“I said _stay_.”

The sound of the slap astounded Tony more than the feel of it. He still yelped as he felt the sting and rush of blood to his cheek.

“Yes sir.”

Tony arched again, this time because he wanted Bruce to feel how his cock was hardening. Bruce let out sigh and brought one hand down to caress Tony’s face.

“You don’t believe it, but you’re so good.”

Bruce bent down, twisting Tony’s nipple lightly and sucking on his bottom lip. Then he got up and left.

Fast forward to now: an hour and half later with Tony dripping sweat and precome, ass getting plowed by a bright purple cock eight inches long. Tony finally, _finally_ flicked on the vibration. His whole body trembled with the force of it. He wrapped his fingers around himself tightly and then his cock jerked against his hand and spurted, come dripping onto the sheets. Tony rode the aftershocks of his orgasm until he was twitching, too sensitive and raw. He flopped onto the bed. Bruce needed to hurry up.

 

——

 

Two weeks later Steve got a forward from Tony with nothing but “I told you so *winky face*” in the heading. Steve’s heart nearly stopped when he saw what it was. The virtual receipt for Tony’s credit card didn’t contain much information but it still had Steve hard and dripping in his workout clothes. It was an order from a website that sold bondage rope. A very large and _extensive_ order it seemed—one that included not just ropes, but books and instructional videos.

Steve generally tried not to spend too much time dwelling on things—he felt it was better to focus on staying in the moment, on _acting_ rather than speculating. But right now? Right now _all_ he wanted to do was let his mind wander. He wanted to let it wander to Bruce’s voice in his ear, telling to put his hands behind his back; his hands running down his sides, the feel of knots tightening around him.

“Jar-Jarvis, could you uhh, show me the-the webpage that this order came from? Please.”

If Tony were there Steve knew he would make fun of him for how high-pitched he sounded.

“Of course sir, would you like to see the homepage, the page for the order, or the billing statement?”

“God just all of them!”Ok, the urgency in his voice was just embarrassing.

He knew Jarvis was just doing his job. The space in front of his dresser was suddenly filled with three glowing holograms. Steve gasped quietly. There was a difference between seeing the words and seeing actual evidence. Bruce had ordered what appeared to be some sort of kit. If his math was correct, Bruce had ordered a total of nearly 350 feet of rope in various lengths. Half the cords were deep black, half azure blue and _god_ , it was gorgeous. He had no idea what Bruce could do to him with that much rope, but he shivered imagining it. He imagined Bruce asking him to kneel—running his fingers through his hair occasionally—as he wrapped lengths of rope around him, using them to pull Steve tighter against him.

Then he imagined Bruce’s fingers sliding down his back, toying with the knots he’d just made, until they slid across his hole. Steve took a shaking breath and turned around, leaning against his dresser. The holograms quickly slid back into view. Steve closed his eyes though, he could almost hear the sound of Bruce slicking his fingers and rubbing them against him. Steve yanked his pants down, roughly pumping his hand up and down his cock. He thought of all the things Bruce would say as he slowly worked his body open,

“Steve, you’re so beautiful like this. Spread out for me, wrapped up like a gift . . . I wish I could keep you like this forever. Tied up and at my mercy . . . Can you feel how quickly you’re opening up for me? It’s the rope isn’t it? You’re such a whore Steve, look at you, practically gaping for me-”

“Ohh god,” Steve’s voice cracked a little as came, shooting hard into his other hand as he cupped it under the head of his cock.

Steve slumped lower against his dresser, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes, letting them rove across the the bundles of rope he knew were in a package somewhere, waiting for Bruce to use them on him. He felt his sensitive cock fill slightly at the sight.

“Captain Rogers, though I hate to interrupt, it seems that you are nearly ten minutes late for your training session with Agent Barton. He seems to be quite concerned.”

Steve jumped a little. He still wasn’t quite used to how Jarvis was always just there, even when he technically wasn’t.

“Tell him I’ll be there in five. And uh, tell Tony thank you.”

“Certainly sir.”


End file.
